


Голод

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [21]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Vampires, hunger, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 21: Hunger (голод)
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Голод

Когда Бетани очнулась, она почувствовала голод.  
  
Даже не так, Голод, иначе и не скажешь. Тогда казалось, что ярче ощущения в её жизни до сих пор не было, что ничего она ещё не хотела так сильно, и была права. При Обращении человеческие эмоции уходят на задний план, уступая место Голоду.  
  
Всепоглощающему, бесконечному, и было в этом что-то захватывающее. Она привыкла к адреналину, драйву битвы, драки, ещё с самого детства. Когда ты бьёшь рыбу по голове, и она перестаёт дёргаться, и тебе больно.  
  
Но ты знаешь, что благодаря этому ты сегодня поужинаешь.  
  
В редкие дни, когда отец вывозил их в город, по делам или же чтобы показать мир, она смотрела. На то, как беззаботно живут люди, и это было так странно. Ей хотелось, чтобы они чувствовались то же, что и она.  
  
Когда она попала на войну, то хотела, чтобы этого совершенно никто больше не видел, чтобы она оставила всё навсегда в себе, чтобы гражданским не пришлось проходить через нечто подобное.  
  
Бетани хотела изменить мир, сделать его лучше, но жизнь давно научила, что наивные мечты лучше всегда оставлять мечтами. Адреналин всегда кружил голову намного сильнее, он стал намного привычнее, а потом её наконец отправили домой, и стоило ей приехать — как ей подарили Поцелуй.  
  
И никто уже по ощущениям не могло сравниться с голодом и его утолением, когда все внутри горело и все тело сотрясалось.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
